To conduct financial transactions, consumers traditionally have utilized physical-based payment methods, such as cash, checks, and credit cards. As technology has developed, computing devices such as televisions, desktop computers, notebook computers, cellular phones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc., have been developed as payment devices, to be used to initiate or conduct financial transactions. For example, many computers, smart phones, and televisions have been configured to conduct financial transactions over the Internet, by enabling a user to provide payment information that is then transmitted to the merchant.
In order to minimize the amount of payment information that users need to provide, and to increase payment account security, various types of secure storage, such as embedded secure elements, have been designed to be included in payment devices to store payment credentials. However, in many instances these secure elements are made inaccessible in order to maintain security. As a result, payment credentials may not be readily exchanged. This may, in turn, prohibit a user from using a single payment device to transact using multiple payment accounts.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to enable a payment device to conduct financial transactions using multiple payment accounts.